


Logan's Lament

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Hey, What's That?, Yes It Is!, but it also has a hint of, drum roll please, i made a thing again, is that?, it's - Freeform, it's ANGST YALL, logan is not feeling the best, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: based on a post i made:“hc that logan gets so upset when the others steal his “thing” and tries so hard is bc he’s afraid of fading away/getting replace”logan is in his feelings about his place among the sides





	Logan's Lament

There was little Logan cared about outside of Thomas’s wellbeing. There was, of course, his own personal endeavors that he kept himself entertained with. Like solving his dodecahedron Rubik’s cube. It still eluded him, but he was getting close—he could feel it.  

There was also discovering all the new constellations he could. In his room, the ceiling was nothing but the starry sky. With his telescope, he could spend hours looking up at the sky. There were still so many more to discover than what he had seen. It was amazing and awe inspiring just thinking about all the different constellations that could still be out there beyond his reach.

And, naturally, there was the calendar that he organized daily. With Thomas constantly taking on new projects and promises, he needed to keep it as clear as possible. Of course, it didn’t help that Roman and Patton often added things to the calendar that needn’t be there. He cared about the other two, but it didn’t help that they liked to step on his toes.

It was nothing he should have cared about, really. They all had their roles to play—and his was just as important. Or, at least, that’s how it should have felt.

Logan pushed away from his desk, walking to the grassy area of his room, plopping down. There was only so much he could do to keep his more negative thoughts at bay. He could shift the blame to Virgil for the unpleasantness in his chest, but he knew there was no one but himself to blame. That was the downside to being multidimensional: he had feelings.

The reason for his melancholy was simple, even if he wasn’t fond of admitting it. He felt replaceable. Temporary. Short term.

Falling back on the grass, he let out a sigh. He could counsel Thomas all day about the best wat to proceed in his many dilemmas, but for some reason he couldn’t fathom how to continue with his own. He had wrestled with these feelings for a long time, but still couldn’t come to a logical conclusion about how to go forward. He could keep pretending, but eventually one of the Sides would notice. Despite their proclivity towards themselves, they were observant. Logical, even, in their own way.

The thought sent a pang through his heart. The other Sides…logical. That was something he loathed to think of. If they could be logical, that would mean he was as obsolete as he thought he was.

Perhaps… Perhaps that was the logical conclusion to make.

He closed his eyes to the twinkling stars above him, feeling himself relax, feeling heavy as he sank into the grass under him. He could stay here for a while; no one would notice if he was gone.

 With his eyes closed, he didn’t see the encroaching darkness. It was slow, at first. First a few stars were gone from the sky. The inky blackness dripped from the sky, landing in pools before stretching out around the room. One by one, items were swallowed: his desk, his telescopes, his box of knick-knacks Patton had given him. Slowly, ever so slowly, the darkness covered the sky, casting the room in a hazy blue-grey light. The grass withered, one blade at a time, stopping just before touching Logan.

And Logan, he was oblivious to it all. Consumed by his thoughts and the heaviness they laid upon them, he sank further and further into the grass, unknowing of the destruction happening around him.

\---

“Hey, where’s Logan?” Virgil looked at his friend’s empty spot next to the stairs. “He definitely should have showed up by now.”

“Maybe he’s taking a nap.” Roman said flippantly, looking at himself in a conjured mirror. It disappeared with a tiny _pop_ as he let it fall to the ground, before continuing on his spiel about their next acting opportunity.

It was unlike him to stay out of the conversation for so long. Virgil knew he didn’t care for the shenanigans that Patton and Roman got into, but he was never one to withhold his two cents from any conversation—especially one regarding Thomas’s future.

After a few moments of listening to Roman prattle on, Virgil ducked out. Logan was probably just knee deep in his studies again. Virgil tapped lightly on his door. “Logan?”

The door opened slightly and immediately, the hairs on Virgil’s arms stood on end. Something was very, very wrong.

“Logan? Logan!”


End file.
